


Sticking Together

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Silly, a little bit of angst maybe?, this gave me hell but its finally done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what’s your problem?” Hana sat on the edge of her bed, watching as the boys shuffled awkwardly into the center of the room.</p><p>“We accidentally superglued our hands together, so we were wondering if you had any nail polish remover. Apparently, it’s supposed to remove glue.” Jeff summed up their predicament, feeling suddenly very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticking Together

“You know, when I offered to help you on the project I didn’t mean ‘wait until the last minute’.” Ian dryly stated.

“I know, I know…” Jeff sighed, looking down at the half-finished project on the floor. It was due the next day, _The next day!_ , and he had only just started working on it. “Just, soccer practice runs late, and then I’m too tired, and-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know Jeff. It’s okay. Just. What do you have left to do? How can I help?” Ian tried to calm his stressed roommate. He had seen how late soccer practices ran, and with how often they practiced… It was certainly reasonable for Jeff to be procrastinating with his homework. Sitting on the floor next to the project the two began to work, Jeff’s guidance on what to place where leading Ian’s movements.

“Thanks again Ian, this really would have taken so much longer without you.” Jeff looked down proudly at the project. All that was left was the final piece. Picking up the superglue, Jeff looked at Ian. “Let’s put it on together.” Ian looked at him unamusedly but nodded, reaching over to place his hand on the piece. Together, they pushed it into place, holding it as the glue dried. Jeff let go of the piece, watching as Ian’s hand stayed on his.

“Um, Ian, you can let go now…” Jeff looked up to see Ian’s eyes widened in shock.

“I’m trying. It’s not working.” Ian groaned, placing his head in his free hand.

“Oh no…” Jeff paled, trying once again to pull his hand from Ian’s. 

“Jeff, stop! That hurts! Besides, you can’t get superglue off with brute force, not unless you want skin coming off with it.” Ian shook the hand attached to Jeff’s, frustration clear on his face. Jeff looked at him helplessly, picking up his phone with his left hand. Jeff struggled to enter his passcode. This was going to be difficult. Slowly, he typed “how to get superglue off fingers”. Pulling up the first article, he frowned. All these solutions included stuff that he didn’t have: Nail polish remover, alcohol, a nail file… Besides, the glue was stuck to more than one person! 

Feeling exasperated, Jeff leaned back to lay on the floor. Forgetting for a moment that Ian would have to follow, Jeff was slightly surprised when Ian’s face ended up in his chest. Popping back up, Ian glared at Jeff, who smiled sheepishly. Trying to move his right hand to the back of his neck, Jeff shifted before remembering _there was an Ian attached to it._

“Sorry. Kind of forgot that you being attached to me meant you’d kind of have to follow my movements…” Jeff shrugged. How long were they going to be attached like this? Sighing, Ian sat next to Jeff’s head. 

“We’re stuck like this for the rest of the night, aren’t we?” Ian thought for a moment, looking at their combined hands. “...How are we going to sleep?” Jeff paused. How _were_ they going to sleep?

“Uh… I guess a pallet on the floor? Unless you want to share your bed, ‘cause there’s no way we could make it up the ladder like this.” Jeff gestured with his right hand, causing Ian’s to move as well.

“There’s not enough room on my bed. Come on, we need blankets.” Ian stood up slowly, leaning down to not pull on their arms until Jeff was up as well. _Boy was this awkward._ With their hands between them, they gathered up blankets and pillows, throwing them onto the floor. Jeff leaned down to try to straighten out a blanket, forcing Ian to lean as well and before they knew it their heads had connected.

“OW. Fuck, that hurt!” Ian cursed, rubbing his forehead. He could feel tears of pain gather in the corner of his eyes. Why did that hurt so much?

“Fucking christ!” Jeff squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel a headache coming on quickly. Hand on his forehead he groaned, opening his eyes to look at Ian.

“Sorry. Maybe we should just lay down…” Jeff gestured towards the bed, and Ian eyed him warily before nodding. Moving to turn off the light, they awkwardly ambled back to the pallet. Slowly, the two moved towards the ground, adjusting the blankets and pillows as they went. Finally settling onto their backs, Ian turned to look at Jeff. 

“I can’t sleep on my back. I get night terrors.” He shrugged lightly. Jeff turned to look at him, slightly surprised. 

“Hey man, whatever’s comfortable for you.” Jeff watched as Ian shifted to his side, facing Jeff completely. Jeff turned to stare at the ceiling, trying not to think about his hand holding Ian’s. Eventually, the two drifted off, a gentle calm spreading over the room.

Jeff opened his eyes, squinting into the harsh sunlight. He was dimly aware of a gentle heat next to him. Yawning, he closed his eyes again and curled towards the warmth, not wanting to leave the cozy cocoon he found himself in. Consequently, he felt the source of comfort move towards him as well. Awakening slightly, Jeff tried to remember where he was. Leaning away slowly so as to not disturb the figure next to him, Jeff reached up to rub his eyes, surprised to find another hand following his. It took him a minute to remember last night's events. 

Sighing, Jeff looked at Ian. Peaceful in sleep, Ian looked calm, a gentle smile gracing his face. Jeff smiled fondly as he studied Ian’s face. The cute smile, the gentle furrow of his brows as his expression screwed up slightly as Ian’s eyes fluttered and he groaned and turned over onto his back. Jeff blushed, trying to erase the thoughts from his mind. Ian was his roommate, his best friend, there was no way he had feelings for him…. right? Ian moved again, drawing Jeff’s attention as Ian tried to put his right arm over his eyes before frowning and and looking over at Jeff’s hand in his own.

“Oh.” Ian reached up with his left hand, scrubbing at his face. 

“Morning.” Jeff’s voice was rough with disuse, a small croak-like sound leaving his mouth with the first syllable of the word. He needed a glass of water.

“God, what time is it? It feels too early.” Ian groaned, his voice scratchy. Jeff shrugged, moving to get up to grab his phone. Ian made a displeased noise as the air around him shifted, the cooler temperature of the room rushing in to invade his content atmosphere. He felt Jeff tug on his arm. 

“I kind of need you to follow me, dude. I can’t go very far without you.” Jeff looked sheepishly at Ian. Ian slowly rose, reaching up to cover a yawn. They walked over to the charging phone, Jeff picking it up to look at the time.

“It’s 11:30 A.M.” He declared, looking back at Ian. Ian blinked at him, making a noise of confirmation. Jeff looked back down at his phone, slowly typing a text.

Jeff: “In bit of pickle, coming over, sorry.”

Looking back at Ian, Jeff felt himself blush once again. He seemed to have fallen asleep standing up, and he was leaning forward, nearly on Jeff’s shoulder. Tapping him lightly, Jeff tried to wake him up.

“Ian. Ian. IAN.” _Jeez, he was a heavy sleeper._ Starting slightly, Ian opened his eyes to look at Jeff.

“What? I’m awake?” The yawn in his voice said otherwise. Jeff shook his head slightly.

“We’re going over to Hana’s dorm. I’m sure she or Mai has some nail polish remover, and I read that it will remove Super Glue.” Ian’s usual scowl was back, but he nodded to Jeff.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go.” Ian opened the door, dragging Jeff behind him. The sooner he could move more than two feet away from Jeff, the better he’d feel. Being in such close proximity to him really hadn’t been helping the crush he harbored on his roommate, and he really needed time to think alone.

The boys soon found themselves standing in front of Hana’s door, knocking a quick rhythm. Hana quickly opened the door, a look of confusion on her face. She studied the boys, noting their joined hands before inviting them in.  
“So, what’s your problem?” Hana sat on the edge of her bed, watching as the boys shuffled awkwardly into the center of the room.

“We accidentally superglued our hands together, so we were wondering if you had any nail polish remover. Apparently, it’s supposed to remove glue.” Jeff summed up their predicament, feeling suddenly very silly. This whole mess could have been avoided if he had just made time for his project…

“Well that’s no problem at all!” Hana smiled at them, moving to her desk and ruffling through a drawer. “I have some right here. It shouldn’t take much, but you should probably do it outside. This stuff can seriously stink.” Hana wrinkled her nose slightly, handing Jeff the bottle. 

“Thank you, Hana! I’ll get it back to you soon.” Jeff grinned at her.

“No, keep it. I don’t wear nail polish anyway, so I don’t need it. Who knows, it might come in handy again one day.” Hana shrugged, lightly turning the boys towards the door. “Now go, please. I’m still tired.” She yawned, wishing the boys a good day. 

Outside of Hana’s room, Jeff grinned at Ian, the bottle held tightly in his grip. Leading the way, Jeff walked out towards the field, settling on a grassy spot that seemed to be directly in the wind. Trying to unscrew the lid, Jeff almost dropped the bottle before Ian caught it, and with Ian acting as a holder he finally got the cap off. Raising their hands upwards, Jeff poured the cold, smelly solution over their hands. Gently, he tried to pull his hand from Ian’s, surprised to feel little resistance. It was working! Continuing, they moved their hands little by little until they were finally free, both boys shaking the chemical off of their hands. 

“Ugh, finally!” Jeff laughed. Ian feigned a hurt expression.

“Did you really not like being around me that much?” Jeff faltered, mistaking Ian’s teasing for actual hurt.

“Of course I did! ...You’re always fun to be around, Ian.” Jeff almost slapped himself. What was he saying? Ian was his friend, and if he learned Jeff had feelings for him it’d just make things awkward! Not to mention the fact that Ian was his roommate. Knowing Jeff’s feelings would probably just make him uncomfortable. Tense, Jeff watched Ian’s expression. His eyes had widened slightly, and he seemed to be shocked. Jeff let out an awkward laugh, looking towards the ground.

“I, uh… I meant…” Jeff floundered. He had just screwed up big time. Wincing, he waited for Ian’s response.

“...I like spending time with you too, Jeff.” Jeff felt his air whoosh out of him. Ian didn’t hate him! Looking back at Ian, Jeff felt himself freeze. His eyes scanning over Ian’s face, noticing everything that he could. The slight blush dusting his cheeks, the small smirk at the corner of his lips… Jeff reached up, cupping Ian’s face in his hand. Leaning in, their lips met, a spark shooting through Jeff’s nerves. Ian pushed himself closer to Jeff, slipping his fingers through Jeff’s hair. Gasping, Jeff bit lightly on Ian’s lip, running his hand to Ian’s hip. Jeff felt his nerves on edge, every touch Ian made making him shiver. Finally breaking away, Jeff looked into Ian’s eyes, an affectionate smile brightening his face. Ian laughed lightly, looking at Jeff in disbelieving wonder. 

“What?” Jeff questioned.

“Nothing. You’re just really cute.” Ian blushed, watching as Jeff’s face deepened in color as well. Jeff wondered what he had ever done to earn Ian’s affections.

“Well I think you’re cuter.” Jeff chuckled. A determined look came over Ian’s face.

“No, you’re cuter!” Ian adamantly proclaimed. Jeff smirked at him.

“Nah, you’re way cuter.” On and on they went, trying to prove that the other was cuter while stealing kisses between retorts. Jeff felt happier than he had in weeks. This was what he had been waiting for, this was what he needed. Sighing contentedly against Ian’s shoulder, Jeff felt loved. And looking up at Ian, a calm smile spread across Ian’s face, Jeff knew that this was the best possible end to his day.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me 8 and a half hours.  
> I hope it turned out well.  
> I totally didn't search "how to get super glue off fingers" just for this fic....  
> And that definitely wasn't me who asked Ian and Jeff over tumblr if they were right or left handed....  
> Thanks for reading.  
> <3


End file.
